Snakes and Lightning
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: The turtles rent a movie. But what's with Leo? One shot


_Takes place when the turtles are eight years old._

"I'm BORED!" came a loud voice from the living room in the turtle's lair. Leonardo looked up from the video game he was playing and rolled his eyes. Michealangelo always said he was bored the minute Splinter left the lair to do anything.

"Just a little while more Mikey, you know how long it takes Raph to pick a movie."

Every Friday night, Splinter would take one of his sons- disguised of course- to a local video rental store and have them pick out a movie. Leo was a little nervous about letting Raph pick the movie. The movies he picked always resulted in Mikey suddenly appearing in Leo's room in the middle of the night, stating he was scared.

Donatello walked into the living room from the kitchen. He sat on his heels behind Leo. "How much longer do you think Mikey can survive being bored?" Don asked.

CRASH!!!! "Oops, sorry!" came Mikey's voice.

Leo sighed and put down the controller. "About five seconds."

Mikey came into the room and plopped heavily on the couch. "Leo, I'm -"

"Bored, I know." Leo interrupted.

The sound of the lair's door opening and shutting was music to Leo's ears. Raph came running in at full speed, with Splinter following slowly behind him. Leo heard 'Thank God," in a whispered tone. He looked at Donnie, who just grinned back at him.

"It's really rainin' out there," Raph commented. "I felt like a drowned rat....sorry sensei."

Splinter waved a hand.

Mikey was practically beside himself. "What movie did you get? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Don rolled his eyes. "No more sugar for him..."

Raph showed his brothers the cover of the movie.

"Anaconda?" Mikey said, "I never heard of that movie."

Raph smirked. "It's a good movie Mikey. You'll like it."

Don scoffed. He knew this was going to be another situation with Mikey going to Leo's room tonight.

Leo's eyes were wide. "Raph...did you say you got Anaconda?" Raph nodded. "That's like a really...big...snake...right?"

Raph raised in eyeridge. "You're not _scared_, are you Leo?"

Leo crossed his arms. "No. I was just checking. Put it in."

Raph smirked and crossed the room to the VCR.

Half an hour later, a bad thunderstorm had started, and the movie was just getting good.

Raphael sat on the floor, in front of the television, staring up at it. Donatello laid on his stomach next to him, bored out of his mind. Michealangelo sat on the couch, his face buried in a pillow. Leonardo sat next to him, pale and wide-eyed.

"I don't think we're alone," the lady on the screen said. Right then a gigantic snake burst out of the water, just as a thunderclap sounded outside the sewers, magnified by the large cement hallways.

"AAHHH!!" Leo and Mikey screamed at the same time. Raph turned around and stared at Leo.

"Are you _sure _you're not scared?" Raph asked. Leo nodded and Raph went back to the movie.

A little while later, the movie was over. Raph stood up and stretched. "That was a good movie, right?" he asked.

Don groaned. "Kind of a one scene wonder," he said.

Raph shook his head. "You just don't understand great art, right Leo?" No answer. "Leo?" Raph turned around. "Where'd he go?"

Don pointed. Raph peeked under the couch. Crouching there, his hands over his eyes, was his oldest brother. "Uh, Leo, the movie's over."

Leonardo took his hands away from his eyes. "Yeah, I knew that," he said, "I was just, uh...more comfortable under the couch."

Raph smirked. "Yeah right. Even Mikey's not as scared as you."

Leo started to get angry. "Yeah? Well at least I'm not afraid of DUST BUNNIES!"

Raph screamed. "Where!?"

Leo folded his arms. "I rest my case." Suddenly there was a huge crack of thunder and the power went out.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" All four turtles screamed together. "It's coming to get us!" Mikey yelled.

Something grabbed Leo from behind. "SOMETHING'S GOT ME!" he shouted.

They heard the sound of a candle being lit. Suddenly they were looking at Master Splinter. He was holding onto Leo's shoulder.

"I am sorry if I scared you my sons, but now we must all go to bed. I'm sure the power will be back on in the morning."

There was a murmured 'Yes, Master Splinter,' and his sons dispersed to their respective rooms. Splinter shook his head and went to his room as well.

In his room, Leo stared up at the ceiling, jumping at a shadow every now and then, but more or less calming down. True, he was afraid of snakes, but it _was_ only a movie, after all.

The creaking sound of his door being pushed open made Leo sit up. He expected it was Mikey again.

"Leo, I'm, uh, scared." Came his brother's voice from the doorway. "The thunder keeps waking me up, and the lightning makes weird shadows."

Leo smirked and motioned to the extra trundle bed across from him. "You can sleep there, Raph, but only for tonight."


End file.
